Loved By a Phantom
by Kuragari91
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered whether Christine and the Phantom ever did anything that was behind the scenes? Well, Christine's love with Raoul came with a package, and not a good one on Raoul's behalf.
1. Prolouge

**Loved By a Phantom**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Phantom of the Opera._

I don't know why I'm writing this; I just thought I'd give it a try.

* * *

Prologue:

Most of us know the tale of the Phantom of the Opera, but what happened when Christine was down in the Phantom's lair? Haven't you ever wondered if they did anything? Well, let me tell you, they did; and what they did, will lead to something worth while. So you should read this story!

Christine Daae had chosen Raoul over the Phantom, who's real name is Erik. I could understand why she chose sun over darkness if that's what she liked, but who would ever want to hurt Erik? Well, Christine didn't want to, but she didn't want to dwell in darkness forever, unlike me.

Christine and Raoul were in love, but Christine's love came with a small package. Shortly after Raoul "saved" Christine, he took her to his home and showed her to his family. Raoul was rich, so this didn't bug Christine. Christine loved the high life, but that's not why she loved Raoul. She loved him for real, but still had feelings for Erik, which is odd, but true. Erik would check up on her once in a while at Raoul's house. Christine found that she was slowly becoming bigger. No coincidence, I'm afraid. She was to bear child, and it wasn't Raoul's!


	2. Uniforms and a New Girl

**Chapter 1: Uniforms and a New Girl**

"Ronan! Your father would like to speak to you!" Christine called. She was in her kitchen, which by the way was bigger than a mobile home.

"Yes mother!" Ronan called from upstairs. He ran down the fancy stairwell and walked into the kitchen to find his father sitting at the table along with his mother. His father was reading a newspaper while his mother was reading her favorite expensive newspaper, made especially for her.

"You wanted to see me father?" Ronan asked, standing at the other end of the table from his father.

"I would like to give you some money. You need to go out and buy some school clothes today. Miss Polly will be taking you." Raoul had said, handing Ronan over four hundred dollars when he walked over to Raoul.

"School clothes?" Ronan questioned.

"Yes. You will be going to the private school." Raoul explained.

"Yes father." Ronan didn't want to go to school, but he did want to be like his father someday, and if that's what it took, he'd accomplish it.

So Ronan's nanny took Ronan in his carriage to the tailor. Ronan loved to buy new clothes, but he hated the look of school uniforms. The tailor, Tom Roxford, had been tailoring his clothes since he was a child.

"Ah! Mr. Chaney! It's a delight as always! And Miss Polly, it's great to see you." Tom said. He had to be nice to Ronan. His parents were the richest people in the state, and Tom didn't want to loose his best clients.

"Hello, Tom!" Ronan said.

"What shall I do for you today?" Tom asked.

"Mr. Chaney needs his school uniforms." Polly proclaimed.

"Oh, how wonderful! I remember your father and I used to love to buy our uniforms! We were the best of friends you know?" Tom had always said that, but Raoul had denied it.

"Yes. We know. Now please Tom, I'm in a rush today." Polly explained.

"Oh! Yes! Let me go get them. I'll be right back. Your room is set up for you already Mr. Chaney." Tom said, disappearing into the back room.

"Why are you in a rush, Ms. Polly?" Ronan asked.

"I have more chores. Your father wants me to send a letter off and I need some stamps." Polly replied.

"Oh!" A minute later, Tom came into the room and handed Ronan his neatly folded clothes.

"There you are. And please tell your mother that I have her dresses ready." Tom said.

"I will." Ronan went into the dressing room and tried on his uniform. While he was slipping on his tie, he heard that someone had entered the store.

"Hello Mr. Roxford! How are you?" A feminine voice asked.

"Oh! I'm fine, Ms. Staden. What may I do for you today?" Tom asked politely.

"Well, I'm here to try on some uniforms. I am going to Straton this year." The girl said. Ronan exited the dressing room to find a girl his age standing at the front desk. For some strange reason, he'd never noticed her before.

"Ah! Mr. Chaney! You look stunning! Let me take a look at your left arm. It seems I have to take it in a bit." Tom fiddled with his arm, but Ronan took no notice. He was watching the girl. She smiled at him, and his heart jumped. Her smile was like a sunset, warming to the heart.

"Okay. I will need you, Ms. Polly, to come pick this up on Tuesday. It will be ready by then." Tom said.

"Okay. I'll be here then. Go change Ronan, and we can leave." Polly ordered.

"Oh, yes." Ronan said, coming to. He went back into the changing room and took off the uniform, but this time, he strained to hear the girl.

"Oh! My apologies. Well, can you come back Wednesday, I think I could have a uniform made for you by then?" Tom asked.

"Sure. Here is a note. It has the money inside. Thank you Mr. Roxford! Oh, and it's nice to see you too, Ms. Polly." The girl said. Ronan imagined Polly nodding to her. And the girl had left. Why was Ronan so intrigued by that girl. He finished up there and went to the post office with Polly. They went home afterward.


	3. Lessons

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

Amy had walked out of the store wondering who on earth that boy was. Did she know him? Why was he staring? She just shook the thought away and walked on. Her parents had died and she had lived on the streets for most of her life. A man picked her up when she was fourteen and has cared for her ever since. Yet, she had no idea who her savior was. She had never seen his face, for it was concealed by a mask. He had taken her to an Opera House and had cared for her there. But why does he live under the Opera House, she always wondered. She never stayed on one question for too long. So she walked on to her home.

She walked down the alleyway, and down a lot of stairs, which she found she did regularly. She did chores for her guardian. She didn't mind at all; he was caring for her anyways. She walked into the dwelling and down more stairs. She found, Erik, is what he liked to be called, writing music while sitting at his organ.

"Hi Erik!" Amy called.

"Oh, hello Amy! How was the trip? It wasn't a bother was it?" Erik asked. He had always stood up for Amy. She thought of him as a father. She had always wondered why a great man like him never had a girlfriend or a wife.

"Oh no! It was fine!" Amy truthfully said.

"Good. Where are the clothes?" He questioned.

"Tom said to come back on Wednesday. He never thought I needed one." Amy said.

"Well, why not? You're jut as smart, talented, and beautiful as those other young women." Erik always made her feel worthwhile. Amy smiled.

"Thanks!" Amy blushed. Erik offered his hand and she took it. He led her into another room where a piano was kept. The room was up two floors.

"I think it's time for your daily lesson." Erik offered.

"Okay!" Amy exclaimed. She was just singing while putting things up one day, when he came in with a shocked expression on his face. She turned to see him.

"Why, what is it, Erik?" Amy had asked. Erik stared for a minute at her, until he spat out,

"Your voice! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Erik asked in an awed tone.

"About what? I can't sing!" Amy never thought anything she did was out of the ordinary, but she was wrong. Erik had worked with Christine, who we all know was a stupendous singer, but when he heard Amy, his heart jumped for he thought he heard Christine yet again.

"You can sing! And might I add, you do it well!" Erik pronounced. He then took her to the piano and taught her to sing scales. That was when she was fourteen, but now, she is sixteen. He had trained her everyday, even on Holidays.

Today, she practiced with him for about two hours. She felt like she had accomplished something at the end of every lesson; and that made her feel fantastic!

"Well done! Do you plan to join the choir?" Erik asked.

"What? A choir? Oh no! I'm not that good!" Amy only thought, but she had no idea how good she truly was.

"You are the best singer I have ever heard in my life! You can sing every song I play or give to you. You have extended your voice to an unbelievable height! You could go for alto, soprano, soprano two, or even a guy's part. You are excellent!" Erik said, with such enthusiasm in his voice. Amy had never thought about herself that way.

"I guess I could try. But I don't think I could sing in front of people." Amy said doubtfully.

"If you just imagine me there, by you, you can do anything you believe in. I will be there at every concert." And that he would. He had picked her up and promised himself to raise her like his own.

"Okay! I think I'll try it!" Amy said, now with more self-esteem.

"That's my girl!" Erik shouted for joy. They embraced.

That night, Amy went to sleep in her swan bed that Erik had built for her; he had a similar one. Her sheets were red and velvety. She loved how he also hung drapes over the bed, that if you pulled a string, it would open up. But that night, she couldn't sleep. She thought about school, the choir, and the main thing, that strange boy!

* * *

Please review! If there are any tips to give, please feel free to give them to me! I could use any help that is possible to give. 


	4. School

**Chapter 3: School**

Amy had picked up her clothes on Wednesday, running home happy as can be. Erik applauded her beauty when she pranced around in her uniform. He made her so happy. But today wasn't that day, it was the day for Amy to go to school.

Amy was a nervous reck, her stomach feeling quesy, but Erik made her eat breakfast. He stood in the basement as she left. "Be good, my angel of music." Erik said to himself.

Amy skipped along, feeling as if nothing could ruin her day, but little did she know of the preps that her school had.

She had walked into her first class, sitting in the front. There were some other girls there, and when she sat down, they started to whisper. Amy took no notice, until one of the girls walked up to her.

"Who are you?" The snob asked, almost politely.

"Amy." She spoke.

"Well, Amy, there are some rules at this school. You may come here, sit in this class, and learn what we learn, but you must stay away from Chagny." The girl threated. Amy took notice to her beauty. The girl seemed to be the most familiar with the other girls. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, like an angel. Amy nodded.

"I understand." Amy responded.

"Good." The girl said, starting to walk off.

"Wait! What is your name?" Amy asked. The girl flipped her hair and turned back around.

"You would have known through time, but I am Rebecca, Chagny's girlfriend." And the girl walked off. Amy just watched as the girl talked with her friends.

More students arrived. One of most importance. It was a boy. He came in with other males, about ten of them. It was very odd to Amy, but when she saw the boy, she remembered. It was the boy from the tailor! Amy caught her breath. She watched as the guy walked over to Rebecca and kissed her. Amy sighed. She turned around to find another guy standing in front of her.

"Hi!" The boy scared Amy. She lept a foot. She held her hand to her chest.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just trying to make ado. I'll start again. Hi! I'm Thomas. What's your name?" The guy asked. Amy smiled.

"I'm Amy. Thanks. I need someone to talk to, I'm new here." Amy explained. The boy looked surprised.

"You could have fooled me! I am too!" The guy sat in the seat beside Amy. Amy blushed.

"No, I'm new." Amy giggled. Thomas chuckled. Just then, Amy saw the boy from the tailor walk striaght up to her with a confused look on his face. He stopped beside her.

"Hi! I'm Thomas!" Thomas greeted. The guy looked at him weirdly, as if saying to go away. Thomas slunk back into his chair and watched.

"Hello." Amy smiled. The boy tilted his head. He then smiled.

"I'm sorry. I must have terible manners. I have mistaken you for someone I have seen before. Excuse me." And the guyleft.

"What a jerk." Thomas called, but Amy watched as the boy walked to his seat beside Rebecca, who Amy then noticed wore a very angry look. Amy spun around to the front and looked ahead. The teacher soon came into the room, and Amy exhaled, not noticing she was holding her breath. The teacher's name was Mrs. Agatha. She was sweet, but only to Rebecca's group. Amy glanced a few times at the guy named Chagny, but had to stop, because it seemed he too coudln't keep his eyes off of her.

The bell rang for lunch. Erik had made Amy a ham sandwich with some cookies. Thomas and Amy were escorted around by a guidance student. They found a spot near the poplular table, which they sat on the front water fountain. Amy loved the sound of water.

"So, what are your plans?" Thomas asked.

"Well, Thomas, do you mind if I call you Tom?" Amy asked.

"Oh, heavens no! That's what my mother calls me." Tom answered.

"Good. Well, I plan to join the choir. I have heard that my voice is talented." Amy said, she then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why, that's facinating! Would yousing me a song?" Tom asked.

"Um...I promise I will sing youa song later. But right now-" Amy was cut off by a teacher walking up to her. Amy set her food down. Tom was alert.

"Are you Miss Amy?" The young woman asked. She was a sweet looking woman.

"Yes m'am." Amy answered.

"Oh, well in that case, I have recieved a letter from someone named Erik, who states that you should join the school choir. Is this true?" The woman asked. _Oh Erik! I could have handled it! Oh well, I'll thank him later_, Amy tought.

"Oh, yes. It is all true." Amy smiled delightfully. The woman too smiled.

"Terrific! I am Miss Emily, the choir director. May I steal her away young sir?" Miss Emily asked. Tom just nodded.

"Thank you! Now, come Miss Amy, we need to discuss this." And Miss Emily took Amy's hand and led her to a far away classroom. It was a beautiful classroom, with decorations of music and a piano.

"This is elegant!" Amy said in wonderment.

"Thank you. Now, will you stand in front of the piano. I want to go through scales with you. Do you know them?" Miss Emily asked, sitting behind the piano. Amy took her position where she stood for Erik.

"Yes. I know them quite well." She spoke only the truth, for before every lesson Erik made her sing the scales.

"Good. Now let's start with B Flat." And Miss Emily played the chord. Amy started singing that scale when Miss Emily stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Amy asked, holding her hand to her throat.

"No! But, where did you learn to sing like this?" Miss Emily asked, her face full of disbelief.

"Well, you could call him my father, but you recieved a letter from him. No one is allowed to see him, but he has taught me all I know." Amy replied.

"Why can no one see him?" Miss Emily asked.

"I really don't know. I find him quite delightful, but he is very secretive. Now, can we sing any Bach, I just adore Bach?" Amy asked.

"Of course! You know Bach? Let's see..." Miss Emily then started playing Bach and Amy sang along perfectly. Miss Emily kept Amy all day and excused her from all her classes. They sang songs from Beethoven to, well, the most amazing composers. When they were finished, Miss Emily was bewildered. She told Amy she was already in the choir.

Amy was so happy, she hugged Miss Emily and skipped home after telling Tom, who congragulated her. When Amy skipped around the coner though, Amy ran straight into Rebecca, who pushed her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Rebecca lied. She just stood above Amy. Amy sat on the ground. "Let's get one thing straight, I am the lead in the choir, not some redheaded newbie! I go out with Chagny, not YOU! And lastly, stay off my terf!" And with a kick, Rebecca left Amy on the ground. Amy started crying when she heard someone some around the opposite corner. It was Chagny. He bounded over to Amy. Amy wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to help her up. Amy snatched her arm from him.

"I'm fine!" And Amy ran straight home, crying. She ran into her room and collapsed on her bed. Erik came running.

"How was your day?" Erik asked kindly. He then heard her crying.

"It was fine." Amy sobbed. Erik walked over to her side and sat beside her. Her back was to him, her face buried in a pillow. He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"What's the matter?" He asked soothingly. Amy sat up, face stained with tears.

"Well, I met a friend. I'm in the choir, and I found that school is easy." Amy cried.

"Then what is the problem?" Erik asked.

"It's Rebecca." Amy whaled.

"Who's Rebecca?" Erik asked.

"She's the most pretty girl in school! She's the best singer in the choir! And she won't let me near Chagny!" I cried.

"Chagny? But-" Erik was silent. Amy looked to him. "Who is this Chagny fellow?"

"He's a guy I met at the tailor. He's the most handsome, elegant, mysterious guy I've ever seen." Amy cried and started crying again. She then embraced Erik. He rubbed her back and brushed through her hair.

"Shh...it'll be alright. Tomorrow will be better, I promise." Erik spoke, but he wasn't thinking about Amy's next day at all, but that Chagny boy.

Was it possible that there was another Chagny? Could Christine have had a child? NO! He shook the thought away for the moment and soothed his child. But he couldn't forget that name, for he dreamt about it all night, along with Amy.

* * *

** I love the bond between Amy and the Phantom. I found it nice and comforting! Please review!**


End file.
